The present invention relates to an improved confection product which is characterized by embodiment in a single product body of discrete component parts at least certain of which differ from others in respect of their physical and/or chemical properties, i.e., the parts have differences of color, or composition, or texture or combinations of such so that the product may be given diverse and specifically distinct characteristics with regard to flavor, appearance, dissolution rate in the mouth, utilization as a vehicle or delivery system for oral administering of nutrients or medicaments and the like as well as others which allow for use of the product in numbers of unique forms.
One known manner of producing a two-layer confection product uses a double deposit method involving injection depositing of a first material layer in a mold followed by a second injection deposit on top of the first with the aim being to thereby obtain layer equality, i.e., provide for substantially equal product layer thicknesses. Such method has the disadvantage that the confection material temperature and viscosity must be controlled with precision as must the stroke of the injection piston feeding the mold. Even though the control functions are closely monitored in this procedure, there still results undesirable levels of product rejection in regard to layer equality as evidenced by a layer being noticeably thicker or thinner than intended and there frequently being incursion of one layer material into another. Also the production rate possible with this cyclic product making procedure is limited as compared to what might be possible if a continuous high speed making procedure could be employed in its place.
It also is desirable to be able to conveniently embody medicaments or nutrients in a confection base product since this is both an effective and generally innocuous mode by which a person can take various medicinal and nutrient compounds which might otherwise be thought unpleasant to ingest directly. One manner of delivery of antacids in a soft confection composition is described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,989, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.